


His love

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Link x Reader, Link/ Reader - Freeform, Smut, the legend of zelda - Freeform, wrote this during class because who needs education when you have smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You and Link spend the night together after being apart for too long.





	His love

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no specific Link here (I think) just smut and some rambling at the end

The silent blonde panted as you licked the head of his throbbing erection. You swirled your tongue around the tip which leaked precum. His hips bucked in desperation to feel more of the stimulation you were giving him. You separated from him to chuckle and look in to his cerulean eyes and tease him.

“Someone’s impatient”

He simply gave you a lust filled, needy look. Red dusted his cheeks from the embarrassment of you calling out his greed and from arousal. You had also began to feel the effects of sexual desire as well. Your cunt had began to drip on to the sheets and you needed something inside of you. You needed to feel the hero’s cock deep inside of you.

You got up from your crouched position and straddled the male’s hips and winked at him. His dick rubbed against the entrance of your hole causing small moans to fall from your swollen lips before you slowly sat on his penis. The man’s rod spread his walls as he entered you. Once fully inside, you bounced yourself upon his hot cock. The blonde gripped your hips as hips as his breathing became heavier. Sweat dripped down your back making you shiver as you rolled your hips in order to get your lover as far inside you as possible. It was clear he enjoyed it as he squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the sensations created by your hot, juicy pussy. The blonde was close. And so were you.

His hips bucked as you rode him faster while you harshly rubbed your clit. You could feel yourself tightening around him as the pressure built up and up until you came around his pulsating erection. As you rode out your orgasm he came too, the pleasure that came from your even tighter sex causing him to bruise your hips with the strength he had accumulated over the months he spent trying to save Hyrule. 

You collapsed on to his chest with your lover still inside. Your combined cum dripped out of you and down on to the sheets. You listened to his quickened heart beat slow to a relaxed and soothing pace. The blonde’s arms wrapped themselves around you to bring you in to a loving embrace. He invaded your senses. Your smell, your sight, your touch, all of them. You couldn’t bring yourself to part from him. Even if it were as little as removing his limp penis from inside your sex. You had missed him

He’d clearly missed you. He missed spending time with you. For example, nights like this where you’d make love then cuddle while listening to each other breathe as a reminder that you are both alive and are both ok. There had been numerous times when your silent hero would walk in to the home you shared battered and almost dead but, much to your delight, he was still with you. Death hadn’t been the only thing you worried would take him.

The princess was another factor.

She was beautiful, powerful and blessed with a holy power from the three Goddesses. He had so many reasons to leave you for her but he stayed. He stayed for your one sided chats where you would ramble about your boring day. He stayed for your tearful scolding if he came back wounded from being too reckless. He stayed for those moments where you would kiss all of his scars and rake your shaky fingers along the healed tears in the flesh. He stayed for your red stained cheeks as you would bashfully admit your love for him. Simply, he stayed for you.

And no princess with Devine abilities or reanimated evil would separate you. 

Even death itself.

And so you lay there. Together. Through thick and thin. Through blood sweat and tears. Through the process of birth, life then death. To then whisper the words that would destroy kingdoms and rip apart the universe and the old legend of the hero in green and the princess.

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably some mistakes in this i will iron out later, please comment if you find any!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> May update Lust Disease or upload a one shot for Bakugou Katsuki soon, I haven’t decided yet


End file.
